Ambre & Améthyste
by Myuunel
Summary: Série de OS sur Rukia et Ichigo  Multi-ratings, mais pas de M pour le moment.  Je vous laisse découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Hueco mundo, la guerre fait rage.

Il y a eu des pertes, des deux côtés. Pleurées pour certains, laissées dans l'indifférence pour d'autres.

-Hey Ichigo ! Bouges-toi d'aller à Karakura, ils ont besoin de toi ! Gueula une petite brune.

En effet, après avoir battu Aaroniero Arurueri, l'espada ayant l'apparence de son vice-capitaine, Rukia avait rejoint Ichigo, et le lattait à grand renforts de coup de pieds et de poings pour qu'il aille aider les gradés présents dans la réplique de la ville natale d'Ichigo. Mais malheureusement pour Rukia, la tête de carotte ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Mais c'est bon je te dis ! Et puis si je pars, y aura personne pour te rattraper quand tu te feras battre !

Paf ! Ichigo avait à présent une belle marque rouge sur la joue.

-Mais ça vas pas ? Gueula Ichigo en se frottant la joue. Ça fait super mal !

-Ne me prends pas pour une faible Ichigo.

Rukia venait subitement de changer d'attitude. Ichigo se tût.

- C'est une insulte, ce que tu viens de dire, et pas seulement pour moi. Vouloir protéger les gens est une chose noble, je l'admets. Mais s'évertuer à vouloir écarter un guerrier du danger est une erreur. Je fais aussi partie de ces personnes qui veulent protéger les autres, sache-le.

Rukia avait parlé d'une voix calme, aucune émotion n'avait percé durant son « discours ». Le shinigami remplaçant réalisa à ce moment que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Rukia avait déjà voulu le protéger une fois, ou plutôt simplement éviter à Ichigo une fatigue supplémentaire- vu qu'il s'entrainait dur pour s'améliorer-en faisant la chasse aux hollows seul, et il l'avais très mal pris. Résultat, une bonne enguelade pendant le combat, ce qui avait permis au hollow de blesser autant Ichigo que Rukia. De simples égratignures certes, mais face à un hollow de bas-étage, c'était quand même assez minable. Et Ichigo avait voulu protéger la brune maintes fois. Certaines fois cela n'avait servi à rien, les dégâts étaient aussi importants que s'il n'était pas intervenu. En plus, il n'avait jamais pensé aux sentiment que Rukia pouvait ressentir à ces moments.

-…

-Bah alors Baka ? t'as plus de voix ?

-…

-Et merde, Ichigo dort debout. Hanatarou ! Viens soigner Ichigo, il est pas bien !

-Je vais y aller. Déclara le rouquin.

-Quoi ? Tu vas aller ou ?

-A Karakura, imbécile !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis plus, la ! Cria Rukia, complètement perdue. Tu me dis que tu veux pas y aller, et puis d'un coup, du changes d'avis !

-Ben…Tu m'as fait changer d'avis. Déclara Ichigo, avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

Ce fut au tour de Rukia de perdre la voix. Ne voyant pas cette dernière réagir, Ichigo continua son explications, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ce que tu m'as dit la, ben je trouve que t'as raison. Je devrais y aller, ces pauv' capitaines on besoin de moi ! Et puis, y a que les abrutis qui changent pas d'avis ! S'exclama Ichigo, alertant certainement toutes les personnes alentours.

-Ben t'aurais pas dû changer d'avis, alors…

Ichigo tiqua aux propos de Rukia, mais ne releva pas la comparaison, ne voulant pas débattre encore une fois de futilités. Elles attendront bien la fin de la guerre. Oui, elles attendront…

Ichigo n'avait pas prévu CA. Ou plutôt, personne n'aurait pu LE prévoir. Et personne ne L'avais cru, au début.

Aizen avait libéré son shikai, et Ichigo s'était fait prendre comme un bleu. Tout le monde était à terre, Aizen n'avait plus d'adversaire, maintenant. C'était fini.

Tout le monde avait cette pensée en tête. Mais il y avait CA .

Il y eu un tremblement, une énergie spirituelle impressionnante. Un garganta s'ouvrit, bouche du néant, et laissa apparaitre…

- RUKIA ?

Oui, Rukia était la seule personne qui était sortie de l'ouverture. Donc, tout le monde s'attendait à un monstre derrière, responsable de cet imposant reiatsu.

Mais le garganta se ferma, tout simplement.

-Oui, c'est moi, me cassez pas les oreilles ! Pfuah, c'est chiant d'ouvrir un garganta tout seule! Ca bouffe de l'énergie comme c'est pas possible !

Rukia était donc bel et bien responsable de l'énergie ressentie auparavant. Tout le monde avait à présent les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, même Aizen retint difficilement sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous la surprise. C'est peu dire !

Trop étonné par cette « révélation », Ichigo ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui aurait dû être vu dès le départ. Elle était différente de d'habitude. TRES différente.

Les cheveux a présents longs et mauve-noir au reflets bleutés, les yeux écarlates, une taille plus marquée, une poitrine plus généreuse, quelques centimètres en plus, Rukia portait un haut de kimono immaculé aux manches immenses. On ne devinait la présence de ses mains que par les deux lances de glace qu'elle tenait. Elle aussi portait une longue jupe fendue assortie au haut, tenue par une ceinture de kimono de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Des bottes de guerrière blanches relevées de plaques de métal bleu pâle entouraient ses jambes jusqu'au genoux, donnant un air sauvage a sa tenue. Les rares fois ou l'on apercevait ses mains, on pouvait distinguer des mitaines en résille, blanche aussi. Ses cheveux étaient ornés d'une pince en forme de papillon sur le coté gauche, et une aura bleutée l'entourait.

Elle était belle.

C'était… Une reine des glaces.

-Hey Ichigo, je t'ai manqué ? Lança Rukia, tout sourire, à Ichigo

-Rukia… BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER, DEGAGE !

-Don't worry, Ichigo-bo (1) ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais les fringues que je porte c'est pas pour faire joli. J'ai le bankai.

Bankai. L'évidence même sauta enfin aux yeux des personnes pré, surtout d'Ichigo. En voyant l'aspect physique et l'imposante masse d'énergie de Rukia, tout le monde s'était doutée qu'elle avait atteinte la libération totale de son roux, lui, avait rien pigé, jusqu'à ce que Rukia le lui dise. Au nez et à la barbe de tous, et avait atteint le bankai. Kisuke allait devoir parler. Sur que c'était lui, le vachard. Au moins il a le mérite de savoir garder un secret…

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais apparemment y'en a pas un qui est foutu de battre l'autre à lunettes. Je pense que là, t'as pas le choix, je vais devoir te protéger seule, Soul society.

Rukia avait pensé la seconde phrase, Juste avant qu'un globe lumineux entoure Rukia et Aizen, la reine des glaces cria à l'attention du shinigami remplaçant:

-Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te protéger, t'as pas le choix non plus!

Le globe de lumière se ferma.

Cela faisait une heure que Rukia et le traître était enfermés dans ce dôme, et tout le monde se rongeait les ongles. Le globe étant opaque, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, ni entendre quoi que ce soit.

Toute menace du Hueco mundo, ayant disparu, Inoue, Ishida, Chad et tous le reste des shinigami était venu dans la réplique de Karakura, espérant pouvoir préter main-forte pour vaincre la menace. Alors bien évidemment, des remarques fusèrent

-Kuchiki-san est dans ce dôme seule ? On doit aller l'aider ! Cria Inoue, paniquée à l'idée que son amie se fasse blesser.

-Aaaah, la p'tite Kuchiki est la d'dans ? Si elle en sort pas trop amochée, je la combats ! Beugla Kempachi.

-Si Ken-chan a un adversaire fort comme lui, Ken-chan seras content ! Pialla sa vice-capitaine

-Rukia… est à l'intérieur… ? Souffla Byakuya.

-OUI,ELLE Y EST ! Hurla, Ichigo, hors de lui. ELLE VAS Y PASSER !

Chaque membre du shinigami remplaçant était tendu à l'extrême, . Il voulait savoir comment allait Rukia, il pouvait l'aider maintenant qu'Orihime l'avait soignée !

-Heu… Monsieur le shinigami ? S'enquit Inoue auprès de Byakuya.

-…Oui ?

-Je me disait… Si ce dôme n'est pas un sort de kidô, peut-être réagiras-t-il à mon pouvoir ?

-Cette probabilité est envisageable, déclara Yamamoto, sorti de nulle part, faisant faire un bond d'un mètre à la pauvre Inoue. Orihime Inoue, essayez donc vos capacités sur ce dôme lumineux.

Inoue s'avança, hésitante, et invoqua ses fleurs, et pendant de longues minutes, tenta de briser ce fichu dôme. Sans succès. Elle tenta de faire une percée a l'aide de Tsubaki. Il ne réussit qu'a s'assommer contre la paroi.

-Je … Je suis… désolée ! S'écria l'ex-prisonnière, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai vraiment pensé que… Que…

-Ce n'est rien, Orihime-san, déclara Ishida tout en prenant Inoue dans ces bras. Ca n'aurait pas marché de toute manière, ce globe est trop résistant. Qui aurait pensé que Kuchiki-san aurait une telle puissance…

-Mais, si on ne fait rien, Kuchiki-san vas… Elle vas … Elle vas mou-

-Elle ne vas pas mourir.

-Kurosaki-kun ?

-Elle ne vas pas mourir, Inoue. Elle vas revenir, et on continueras notre vie, comme avant. Tu verras.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le dôme, les sourcils froncés comme jamais. Il pensait que s'il s'éloignait du globe, Rukia lui échapperait. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne le voulait pas !

CRAC.

-Huh ?

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, Ishida-kun ?

-Et bien, j'ai cru entendre comme un craquement…mais ça devait être mon imagina-

BOUM !

Le dôme vola en éclats.

Personne n'osait remuer le moindre cil.

Le dôme s'effritait tel des morceaux de verres, scintillant au soleil couchant, rendant le moment …Lumineux.

On voyait Aizen, blessé, qui commençait a se désagréger en particules spirituelles, perdant son calme et hurlant des infamies a l'attention de Rukia, et cette dernière, redevenue normale, avec seulement 2 ou trois coupure par-ci par-la, rangeant Sode no Shirayuki, puis se mettant à danser, et sautiller tout en disant

-On a gagné-euh ! Aizen il a clam-sé-euh ! Waouh ! Faites péter le champagne ! Chuis même pas bléssée-euh !

C'était impossible. Tout le monde, y compris Yamamoto Genryusai n'avait pas tenu tête à Aizen. Et elle, shinigami non-gradée, avait réussie à vaincre le traitre seule, et sans se faire blesser de surcroit ?

Ca paraissait impensable, mais pourtant, m'évidence était là. Rukia était bien plus puissante que l'on ne pouvait le penser.

-Ru…Rukia… souffla Ichigo. Souffle qui se transforma en cri. MAIS T'ES MALADE ? T'AURAIS PU Y RESTER !

-JE SAVAIS CE QUE JE FAIS, ANDOUILLE ! TU CROIS QUE J'Y AU PAS PENSE AVANT ? TU ME SOUS-ESTIMES, ICHIGO !

Comme au bon vieux temps… Tout le monde s'autorisa un sourire, ou un soupir pour d'autres. Pour encore d'autres, c'était une exclamation:

-Ah ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un à ma taille ! Ca vas péter!

-Vas-y Ken-chan!

-KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAAAN ! S'écria une jeune fille à forte poitrine(Nan, c'est pas Matsumoto) en serrant Rukia contre elle. Tu est saine est sauve ! Je suis soulagée !

-Ayayayayayaie ! Gueula Rukia, Tu me fais mal ! T'as de la force…

-De la force ? Mais je n'ai pas serrée ! Tu vas bien, Kuchiki-san ?

-Euh…Oui, oui ! Ca doit être la fatigue… Oui, la fatigue…

Rukia n'avait pas la même démarche que d'habitude, elle était plus bancale, et malgré le fait qu'elle veuille le cacher, son souffle n'était pas régulier. Ce qui, bien sur, n'échappa à un certain roux…

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la guerre était finie, et une fête avait était organisée à la soul society l'avant-veille. Bien évidemment, les humains ayant participés à cette bataille étaient également présents, au plus grand damn d'Inoue qui avait finie complètement saoule au bout de deux heures, « grâce » à Matsumoto, qui trouvait Inoue tellement mignonne quand elle faisait n'importe quoi…

Par contre, Rukia n'était pas venue, prétextant avoir une affaire à régler qui prendrait un peu de temps. Ichigo n'y avait pas cru, et avait voulu la suivre, mais certains bourrés au crânes rasée ou aux cheveux rouges pétards l'en avait empêché. Ichigo s'était alors mélé aux invités, rejetant son problème dans un coin de sa tête pour quelques heures.

Le lendemain, Ishida, Chad, Inoue et Ichigo décidèrent de rentrer, bien vite rattrapés par Rukia.

-Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Et ta convalescence ?

-Pas besoin ! Je te rappelle que j'ai pas eu une seule blessure ! Moi, au moins… dit Rukia tout en balançant sa main comme pour s'éventer.

-Mouaif, bienvenue chez MOI…

-Hehehe ! Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup chez TOI…

Et de nouveau une enguelade.

De retour à l'école, Ichigo trouvait que Rukia ne se comportait pas normalement. Certes, cela ne faisait que trois jours, mais elle ne courrait pas après lui quand il la tapait, marmonnait juste un « aie… » mal dissimulé à la place, ne répondais pas aux piques qu'il lui lançait, séchait le cours de sport…

Tout les jours, Ichigo demandait à Rukia ce qui n'allait pas, allant jusqu'à lui crier dessus quand elle se bornait. Quand ils arrivaient à ce stade, la brune partait de la chambre et disait « aller faire un tour. »d'un ton monotone.

Au bout d'une semaine, Ichigo était à bout. L'état de Rukia allait de mal en pis, elle se bornait toujours et il ne supportait plus les non-réponses et esquives de Rukia. Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, des cernes aux yeux, en titubant légèrement, Ichigo réitéra sa question, mais eu le droit à la même réponse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Se levant d'un bond, il attrapa Rukia par les épaules et la plaqua contre un mur, qui lui valut un juron de la part de Rukia.

-Merde Rukia, tu vas me répondre ? Pourquoi tu est comme ça ?

-Quoi « comme ça » ? Je suis comme d'habitude !

-Arrete de mentir ! Je vois que ça vas pas !

Tout en disant cela, il posa son index au dessus de la poitrine de Rukia. Pour la désigner [1]

-Aahh ! Ichigo vire ton doigt ! Arrête d'appuyer ! Ca fait mal !

-Rukia… Je n'appuie même pas… je ne te touche quasiment pas!

-Ah ? Euh… Nan, c'est rien, c'était une blague ! Dit Rukia, essayant de sourire…

Tout à coup, Ichigo compris. Le dôme lumineux on l'on ne voyait rien… L'absence de Rukia à la fête, sa fatigue grandissante… Elle est blessée !

Sans réfléchir, il tira sur le tissu de la chemise de la brune, arrachant les boutons, et dévoilant tout son buste. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Merde Rukia… Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que tu aurais eu exactement cette réaction…Tu te serais inquiété…

-Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiètes ! T'as vu dans quel état tu est ?

En effet , le buste, ainsi que la poitrine de Rukia étaient recouvertes d'ecchymoses, et de bandages neufs mais déjà teintés par le sang. Il les retira, causant à Rukia un gémissement de douleur, et découvrit dessous des entailles assez profondes a vue d'œil, encore sanguinolentes.

-Comment t'as fait pour rester consciente tout ce temps ? Bon sang Rukia, c'est sérieux ce que t'as ! Je sais que t'est forte, ça tout le monde a put le constater, mais on a tous ces limites ! Même moi… Même toi…

-Je… T'inquiètes pas… Je vais bien… murmura Rukia dans un souffle rauque, avant que ses paupières ne commence à se fermer sur ses yeux d'améthystes. Elle se mit a glisser lentement le long du mur, ses jambes ne la portait plus.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète, idiote ! Oye, Rukia ? Rukia ? Réveille-toi ! Hey !

Il rattrapa Rukia, et la porta sur son lit pour l'y allonger. Sa respiration était sifflante, et faible. Ichigo alla chercher de nouveaux bandages, ainsi qu'une serviette humide. Il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies, et de mettre les nouveaux bandages, non sans fortement, rougir, du fait que Rukia n'avait comme haut que son soutien-gorge, et sa poitrine était plus volumineuse que ce que l'on pouvait croire ! Sans rendre compte, la main d'Ichigo s'était mise à courir sur la joue de la shinigami, traçant de petites courbes abstraites sur la peau de cristal de celle qui avait changée sa vie. Ey qui avait par la même occasion faut découvrir une nouvelle sensation, l'amour. Non pas l'amour maternel, mais le réel amour. Oui, la tête de carotte étant têtue comme une mule, elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la personne étant apparue une nuit dans sa chambre, chamboulant son univers. Elle avait protégée sa famille au péril de sa vie, et avait donné ses pouvoirs, une partie d'elle, à Ichigo. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Rukia était…Sa vie. Purement et simplement.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard aux côtés de Rukia, toujours inconsciente, main dans la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rukia réussi péniblement à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête tambourinant furieusement, et elle voulu se masser les tempes, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle releva la tête, et eu le droit à une vision pour le moins inhabituelle. Ichigo dormait à côté d'elle, les sourcils totalement défroncés, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant, une âme innocente. Innocente qu'elle lui avait arraché, en lui donnant ses pouvoirs. Mais quand même, qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait être craquant comme ça! Rukia poussa un soupir, ce qui fût suffisant pour réveiller Ichigo.

-Hey la belle aux bois dormant, c'est pas le moment de pioncer…

-Parle pour toi, renchérit « la belle aux bois dormant » en reprenant son froncement de sourcil habituel. Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille !

-Toi ? Avoir la trouille ? Le GRAND Ichigo Kurosaki ? Fils du GRAND shinigami Ishinn Kurosaki ? Je peux avoir la raison de cette peur ? Demanda Rukia avec une pointe d'ironie.

-A cause de toi.

-Hein ?

-Quand j'ai vu tes blessures, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, que tu parte… Déclara Ichigo en entourant la taille de Rukia de ses bras et en posant la tête contre son ventre, ne voulant plus voir le regard étonné de Rukia. Je veux pas te voir partir…

-Hey Ichigo, t'inquiètes pas, ça va, relève toi, je vais pas partir, je suis la.

Ichigo releva le regard, et rencontra le regard de Rukia, et s'y perdit. Il voyait deux abîmes ou l'on s'y perdait trop facilement, subjugué par leur beauté, mais aussi par leur tristesse mal dissimulée, leurs regrets du passé…Ichigo s'y était perdu aussi, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapprochés du visage de la petite brune, doucement, sans la brusquer.

-Rukia…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Timidement, doucement, comme par peur de briser l'autre. Les barrières se mirent ensuite a céder une par une, donnant à chaque fois au baiser plus de passion. Ichigo quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche de Rukia avec le bout de sa langue, et elle ne se fît pas prier longtemps. Les deux amants se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffle au bout de quelques minutes, puis recommencèrent à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, ils se décollèrent l'un l'autre. Rukia, toute rouge, souffla:

-Je resterai toujours là, parce que… t'est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde, Ichigo, je t'aime…et je resterai aussi pour pouvoir te protéger…

-Je t'aime aussi, baka, et je te protégerai …

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Reprit Ichigo.

-Attends, j'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as désappée tout a l'heure ?

-Euuuuuuuuh…Ben je sais pas moi, ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « désapper »… Dit-il, sentant un vent de panique l'envahir.

-T'as 3 secondes pour foutre le camp… Siffla Rukia d'un air sinistre.

-Okay ! Et il déguerpit, mais Rukia le suivi tant bien que mal, en hurlant:

-Je vais te buter !

Protéger. Une raison pour deux vies. Cela peut suffire à un bonheur. Cela leur a suffi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voila un nouveau One-shot. Hum, au départ il ne davait n'y avoir que la première partie, mais c'était tellement du nawak et du OOC que j'ai fait une suite.

Brefouille, enjoy !

" Karakura, Décembre "

-Hem… Inoue, ou vas-t-on ?

-Ah, Kurosaki-kun ne te l'as pas dit ? On va à la patinoire !

-La pati-quoi ?

-Patinoire, tu verras, c'est vraiment amusant !

-Et qu'est-ce que l'on y fait ?

-On fait du patin à glace, évidemment !

-Ah bon ? Il y a des endroits pour ça ?

-Ou voudrais-tu en faire, alors ?

-Ben, sur des lacs gelés, comme tout le monde…

-Et ben sur terre, y a des endroits pour ça, tu devrais te cultiver un peu plus, au lieu de te gaver de shojo mangas !

-La ferme, paysan ! Je ne suis jamais venue sur terre en hiver ! Et arrête de te moquer des mangas de ta sœur ! Ils sont très instructifs !

Un petit groupe d'adolescents marchait dans le parc, en direction de cette fameuse patinoire. Ce petit groupe incluait Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, ainsi que Chad, mais aussi Tatsuki, Chizuru, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto (Tatsuki et Chizuru se demandait bien ou Rukia pouvait penser trouver un lac suffisamment gelé, d'ailleurs…)

-Et au fait, pourquoi on y va?

-Ben on va fêter ta victoire, Rukia-chan! S'exclama Matsumoto en prenant son interlocutrice dans les bras, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Mafffumfofo ! Fu mf'étffoufe !

-Quoi ?

-Matsumoto, lâche-la. Tu vas la tuer à ce rythme. Lâcha Hitsugaya d'un ton neutre.

-Mais !

-Matsumotooooo…

-D'accord ! S'écria la vice-capitaine en levant les bras, libérant ainsi la pauvre Rukia devenue rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva à la patinoire municipale. Etonnamment, seulement une petite dizaine de personnes y était seulement, laissant la patinoire quasiment libre.

-Bah au moins Rukia, t'auras plus de place pour t'étaler quand t'essayeras de patiner-oufff !

Rukia venait de lui mettre un coup bien placé dans les côtes, tordant Ichigo sous la douleur.

-Dis-moi Paysan, qui te dit que je n'en ai jamais fait ? Lança la petite shinigami d'un ton narquois.

-Kuchiki-san, tu en as déjà fait ? Questionna Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- Oui, quand j'étais avec Inuzuri avec Renji, mais il ne s'est jamais amélioré….

Renji - qui parlait avec Tatsuki de « quelle est la meilleure façon de feinter son adversaire »-et Rukia se turent. Apparemment, leur enfance n'était pas la meilleure partie de leur vie…

-Rukia-chaaaaaan ! Piailla Chizuru en courant vers Rukia, bras écartés. Comme tu dois être belle sur la glaaaaaaaaaaace ! Et cette même Chizuru finit sa course dans un poteau, car Rukia c'était décalée, de crainte de se faire…tripoter par la jeune fille.

Ladite jeune fille à lunettes réclama un câlin à Inoue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou plutôt quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard –quelques chamailleries ayant « légèrement » retardé le groupe-, tout le monde était sur la glace, sauf Ishida et Renji, prétextant le même rhume, et essayait de faire comme il pouvait. Matsumoto aidait Inoue, et vice-versa, ce qui donnait souvent lieu à de jolies gamelles. Hitsugaya se tenait droit et regardait les deux rousses à forte poitrine rigoler. Il de permit d'ailleurs un léger sourire. Ichigo allait et venait entre Tatsuki et Rukia, tantôt pour défier l'une, tantôt pour lancer des piques a l'autre.

Chizuru essayait de faire la conversation avec Chad, ce qui ne marchait pas trop mal, mis à part que les trois quarts des paroles étaient dites par la jeune fille, et toutes les paroles débitées par Chizuru avaient pour sujet les filles, en particulier une certaine « Hime-chaaaaaaan ! ». Ils étaient par contre souvent coupés dans leur « discussion » par un roux et une karatéka filant à toute allure sur la glace, testant leur vitesse et leur endurance.  
Ichigo avait le nez rouge, car en voulant battre Tatsuki, il avait piqué un sprint, ce qui avait réussi. Mais trop obnubilé par sa victoire, il oublia de freiner et se prit la paroi de plein fouet. Renji s'était pris un fou rire en voyant la tête du shinigami remplaçant collée, ou plutôt ecrasée, au plexiglas.  
Tatsuki s'était bien marrée, aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo -ayant fini de se masser le nez- et Rukia- venant de retrouver ses marques, après quelques magistrales glissades sur les fesses-, se chamaillaient encore.  
Cette fois, c'était à propos des vêtements que portais Rukia. Ichigo était sur que Rukia allait se choper un rhume. Elle portait une robe certes d'hiver, mais elle arrivait au genou seulement, et elle portait un fin collant beige, quasiment invisible. Quand à la veste, elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait seulement de fines manches noires.

-Si t'es malade après, tu te démerde !

-C'est bon j'y suis habituée, j'en faisais en yukata quand j'étais gosse !

Sur ces paroles, Rukia planta là Ichigo. Il préféra ne pas en rajouter, sachant que son enfance était pour le moins… chaotique.

Toutes les tierces personnes étant parties, craignant pour leur sécurité (et leur santé mentale…), seul le groupe d'amis restait.

Rukia restait en retrait, ne cherchant à discuter avec personne, quand une mélodie retentit.  
Cette chanson, elle l'avait entendue mille fois. La première fois, c'était à un bal académique à la soul society, organisé par l'association des femmes shinigami, et au moment du slow, cette musique du monde réel retentit. Rukia avait été subjuguée par la beauté de cette musique, et avait réussi à se procurer une chaine stéréo portative ainsi que cette musique pendant une virée shopping avec Inoue, Tatsuki et Chizuru. Elle l'avait par la suite ramenée au manoir Kuchiki, et tous les soirs elle partait au terrain d'entrainement B, situé au troisième district du rukongai, Fuiyama, car si on s'enfonçait assez loin dans les bois, on trouvait un lac, qui brillait la nuit venue. C'était pour cette raison que Rukia venait patiner à cet endroit, mais aussi car c'était la que Shiba Kaien l'avait entrainée pour la première fois.  
Byakuya l'avait surprise une fois, mais Rukia ne s'en était pas aperçu, car il avait caché son reiatsu. Il n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur à ce moment, il voyait sa défunte femme. Gracieuse, elle glissait sur la glace. Ses sourcils n'était pas froncés comme a l'accoutumée, et le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement.

Il resta jusqu'à ce que sa petite sœur ne quitte le lac, ne voulant pas ce faire repérer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était revenu, mais cette fois, il rejoint Rukia.

-Divenire, , murmura Rukia. [1]

Rukia ferma les yeux et se lança sur la glace, la tête remplie de souvenirs.

-Ouah… Regardez Kuchiki-san ! S'exclama Inoue. Elle danse !

En voyant la petite shinigami, la rousse s'était arrêtée. Tout le monde avait suivi le mouvement. Sauf Rukia.

Elle patinait gracieusement, tournant sur elle-même.  
Doucement, elle faisait de petites pirouettes, quand le rythme s'accéléra. Les notes de piano se firent plus rapides, le violon de même. Les tournants se firent plus brusques, les sauts plus audacieux. Des gerbes d'étincelles de glace volaient, faisant briller l'espace entourant la brune.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore. Rukia s'envolait presque, enchainant arabesques, double axel, mohawk, puis pas croisé…

La musique se radoucit enfin, permettant à Rukia de souffler. Sans se départir de sa grâce, elle fit simplement des tours de piste en arrière, à croire qu'elle n'aimait pas patiner dans le sens conventionnel. Ses bras traçaient des arabesques abstraites, suivant le rythme du violon.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Rukia était… Belle. Tout simplement. Matsumoto et Inoue avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elles ressemblaient à des enfants à qui on montrait un tour de magie.  
Chizuru avait la même tête que les deux autres filles, à part qu'un fin filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Elle avait certainement du voir le sous vêtement de Rukia pendant un saut.  
Tatsuki avait les yeux légèrement plus ouverts que la normale, et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait que Rukia pourrait devenir un adversaire intéressant au patin…Hitsugaya faisait de même.  
Chad avait rejoint Ishida et Renji. Les deux humains ne pipaient mot, et Renji souriait comme un crétin, pensant « comme au bon vieux temps !»(Ou presque)

Quand à Ichigo, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Rukia. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça ! D'habitude, il la voyait comme une gamine, de temps en temps elle pouvait paraître mignonne, d'ailleurs c'était à cause de ça qu'il voulait la protéger, et qu'il s'était comportés de manière brusque quelques jours plus tôt. C'était aussi en partie grâce à ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais en ce moment, il voyait une fille libérant ses émotions en dansant, une femme qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose en dansant : montrer au monde qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait sa place parmi les siens, et qu'elle resterait debout, quoi qu'il arrive.

La musique s'accéléra à nouveau, mais quelque chose d'assez …étrange se produit.

Byakuya avait rejoint Rukia, qui n'était pas étonnée pour un sou.  
Par contre, tout le monde était abasourdi par ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Ils se mirent à patiner ensemble, se séparant, se retrouvant, se croisant.  
Ils avaient les yeux fermés, parfois entrouverts, seule la musique les guidait.  
Tout le monde était étonné, personne n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir un jour Byakuya patiner, et pourtant ! Son élégance n'avait pour égale que celle de Rukia.  
Ils patinaient encore en arrière, tendant la main comme pour attraper quelque chose dont ils s'éloignaient. Quand ils se mirent à accélérer, se séparant et se mettant à tourner, pour ensuite se croiser à une vitesse folle, mais se bloquant l'un l'autre en attrapant leurs bras, tout le monde retint son souffle. Leurs pirouettes se faisaient de plus en plus dangereuses, audacieuses, les portés se faisaient plus fréquents, et les morceaux de glace se détachant montraient la force de leur pas, leur vitesse.  
La musique était de plus en plus rapide, la fin approchait. Rukia souriait. Elle ne pensait qu'aux pas qu'elle exécutait, qu'à la musique. Le frère et la sœur connaissait cette musique par cœur.  
C'était bien le passage le plus difficile. Mais c'était le meilleur. L'adrénaline se faisait ressentir jusqu'au bout des doigts, c'était un sentiment grisant.  
Ils se mirent chacun à un bout de la piste, restèrent statique quelques secondes avant se s'élancer pour le « sprint » final.

Ils se croisaient, sautaient, faisaient des pas qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.  
Ils firent un dernier porté, et partirent pour un tour de piste enjolivés par divers pas croisés.  
Enfin, ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la piste, et se regardèrent, avant de prendre la pose finale au moment au la dernière note fut jouée, arrêtant la musique brusquement.

Le silence était quasiment complet. On entendait seulement les souffles de Rukia et Byakuya, essoufflés mais heureux. Leurs peux étaient luisantes de transpiration, mais cela importait peu. Après tout, qui ne serait pas fatigués après une telle prestation ?

Des applaudissements se firent enfin entendre.

-Kuchiki-san, tu étais magnifique ! Crièrent Inoue et Chizuru en chœur.

-Et bien Kuchiki, je ne pensais pas que tu avais de telles aptitudes, Dit Ishida.

Matsumoto de contenta se ré-étouffer Rukia dans sa poitrine en paillant.

-Taicho, depuis quand vous savez patiner ? Demanda Renji, les yeux ronds comme des billes, complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Depuis quand penses-tu que je ne sais pas en faire ? Répondit Byakuya ?

Renji ne répondit rien.

Ichigo daigna enfin s'approcher de ses amis, rassemblés autour des deux danseurs. Il ne disait toujours rien.

-Ben alors Ichigo ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Demanda Rukia.

-Euh… C'était…

-Oui ? C'était ? Eh ben alors ?

-Tu…C'était…Bien… Euh…Fût tout ce qu'Ichigo réussi à dire.

-Ah… Okay ! Bon, on va continuer à patiner, Inoue ?

Ichigo voulait dire à Rukia qu'il l'avait trouvé belle comme jamais, qu'elle avait l'air d'une reine quand elle patinait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour montrer ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais plusieurs raisons l'en empêchaient

Un : Il ne voulait pas montrer à ses amis ce qu'il ressentait pour Rukia.

Deux : Byakuya l'aurait tué s'il avait embrassé [2] Rukia

Trois : Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots

Quatre : Rukia se serait bien foutu de sa gueule !

Bah, il essaierait de lui dire ce soir. Tant pis pour sa fierté…

En attendant, il sortit de la patinoire et rejoignit les autres garçons.  
_

-Aaah…Atchoum ! Fuaah …

-Ah, je te l'ai dit, t'as chopé un rhume !

-Mais nan…

Tout le monde était rentré, et Ichigo venait de sortir de la douche au moment ou Rukia avait lâché un superbe éternuement. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Rukia.

-Euh, Rukia ? Tu sais, à propos de tout a l'heure…

-Ah ? T'avais pas fini de parler tout à l'heure ?

-Bon, au lieu de te foutre de moi, écoute. Je voulais te dire que… Tu étais vraiment extraordinaire, tout a l'heure, je…J'ai rien dit, parce que… Ben, j'avais trop de truc à dire, mais bon, en gros, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'étais…vraiment étonné…Mais en bien ! Enfin, bref, voila. Dit Ichigo en de grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

Et il prit Rukia dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte après un instant d'étonnement.

-Et ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ichigo.

-J'ai pas le droit au baiser de la victoire ?

-J'attendais que tu le demande, mais…T'as gagné quoi ?

-Rien ! Mais je veux mon bisou!

-Hehe … Tu sais que je t'aime, Rukia ?

- A ton avis ?

Et chose promise, chose due, Ichigo embrassa sa reine à lui. »

…

Ah !

Rukia venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

-Un rêve… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tenait là, assise au milieu de son placard, son espace restreint bien à elle. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle effleura doucement. Elle ne sentait plus la trace des lèvres minces et chaudes d'Ichigo sur les siennes, pulpeuses et froides.

Ce rêve n'avait jamais eu lieu dans la réalité, mais quelques éléments de ce rêve n'était pas des choses crées de toutes parts par son esprit. Premièrement, Ichigo et elle était déjà un couple, mais personne ne le savait. Deuxièmement, Rukia savait patiner, et la chorégraphie de ce rêve, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle rejouait souvent cette danse dans sa tête quand elle s'ennuyait en cours, ou avant de s'endormir. Mais Byakuya n'avait jamais patiné avec elle.  
Dernièrement, la musique qui avait été jouée était bien réelle, et Rukia avait bel et bien ramené cette musique comme support pour patiner à la Soul Society.  
Le lien entre le rêve et la réalité s'arrêtait là.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir, Rukia se leva, et avec d'infinies précautions, elle ouvrit la porte du placard. Le pâle éclat de la lune vint frapper le visage de Rukia, et elle fut obligée de plisser pendant un instant les yeux. La lune était pleine ce soir, aussi Rukia décida de sortir se changer les idées.

Elle sortit un carton d'un coin du placard, qui contenait les quelques babioles que Rukia avait soit acheté, soit amené de la soul society pour décorer ce fameux placard. Ce carton contenait entre autres deux cadeaux que Ishinn lui avait offert on ne sait pour quelle raison : Une robe et la dernière génération de MP4, qui pouvait passer de la musique sans besoin d'écouteur.

Elle trouvait la robe très jolie, et décida donc de troquer le pyjama jaune rayé contre ce morceau de tissu blanc. Elle descendit alors dans le salon et chaussa des petites chaussures blanc cassé, ainsi qu'une écharpe. Elle n'avait pas spécialement froid, mais cette écharpe lui avait été donnée de Byakuya, et elle était tellement douce et légère qu'elle adorait la porter. Bien sur, pas devant Ichigo, car il lui aurait fait encore une remarque sur… Elle ne savait même pas sur quoi il ferait une remarque, mais il en ferait une, certainement. Bref. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. La robe était blanche, et tenait sur Rukia simplement grâce a de petites brettelles, cachées partiellement par l'écharpe. Cette robe lui descendait jusqu'aux dessus des genoux, et ce terminait par de petites broderies discrètes. Comme chaussures, elle avait ces petites ballerines empruntées à Yuzu. Elles les trouvaient mignonnes, d'autant plus que la marque qui distribuait ce modèle avait pour logo un lapin.

Elle finit de se regarder, et sortit.

….

Cela ne faisait pas une minute que la shinigami avait quitté la demeure, qu'Ichigo était déjà levé, en train de fouiller la gorge de Kon-malgré ses gémissements et protestations-, pour trouver le Gikongan, et ensuite suivre Rukia. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, en partie à cause de la peluche qui gémissait des « Inoueeee… » Il avait facilement deviné à quoi pensait le mod soul, et son esprit s'était un tantinet emballé quand il avait entendu « Nee-saaaaan… Rukia neee-saaan…Ahaaan ! » Il était donc réveillé quand il avait entendu le placard coulisser, et avait entrouvert les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Rukia, s'apprêtant à les fermer rapidement si jamais la brunette venait à poser son regard sur lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut par conséquent tout le loisir de regarder la jeune fille fixant la lune, qui rendait la peau de cette dernière encore plus pale, et éclairait ses yeux, donnant à ses iris une couleur mauve pale, contrastant avec le noir de ses pupilles.

Il ferma finalement les yeux -tout en sentant une chaleur au niveau de ses joues, et un peu plus bas également- quand Rukia se changea. Au moment où il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, Rukia n'était plus dans la chambre, et il entendit un léger « clac ». Il attendit un peu, tant pour être sur que c'était bien la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer, tant pour calmer la chaleur de son corps, puis se leva, se prépara, et partit.  
…

Rukia marchait sans but, suivant le fleuve, quand elle arriva a la périphérie de la ville. Emportée par un élan de curiosité venu d'on ne sait où, elle sortit son Mod Soul, avala la pilule verte, prit son gigai et partit découvrir les alentours. Elle tomba finalement sur un petit lac. La forêt qui entourait cette étendue d'eau et la quiétude qui y régnait lui rappelait fortement le terrain d'entrainement B. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappelait du « flashback » de son rêve où Byakuya l'avait rejointe pour patiner. Aussi, elle sourit à cette pensée. Sentant une bouffée se nostalgie l'envahir, elle appela Sode no Shirayuki, gela le lac grâce à sa deuxième danse, rengaina son arme et retourna dans son gigai, posé contre un arbre non loin. La glace teintée de Reiatsu avait refroidie l'air, et bien que c'était le sien, Rukia ne put réprimer un frisson. Finalement, avaoir prit l'écharpe n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…  
Malgré tout, cette fraicheur rendait la shinigami euphorique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était car cela lui rappelait son pouvoir où l'hiver, mais elle adorait cette sensation de frais sur sa peau. Elle mit le MP4 dans sa poche, enleva ses chaussures et se mis à marcher sur la glace.  
La brunette exaltait, maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle était en contact direct avec le sol, le froid était plus présent, et un vent frais c'était levé. Elle sentait le froid de la glace sous ses pieds, s'insinuant entre ses orteils, et le froid de la nuit mordait les parties du corps nu de la pseudo-lycéenne, faisant danser ses cheveux, l'écharpe ainsi que les pans de sa robe. Les bras écartés, les yeux fermés, la tête relevée vers le ciel, elle savourait pleinement les sensations que la nuit lui offrait, elle se régalait de la lumière lunaire sur son visage.

Elle reprit une position normale, pris le baladeur et mit la musique. Elle se mit à glisser pieds nus sur la glace.

Suivant le rythme doux et profond de la musique.

…

Ichigo avait réussi tant bien que mal à la suivre, ne l'ayant pas dans son champ de vision, et étant toujours aussi compétent pour repérer les reaitsus...

Il avait entendu la musique, et s'était donc rapproché discrètement. Perché sur le haut d'un bâtiment proche, il se mit à regarder sa coéquipière glisser sur la glace. Malgré ses pieds nus, elle se mouvait aisément sur la surface glacée. Elle glissait, sans aucune vanité, tous en esquissant des mouvements de bras. Parfois, elle faisait de petits sauts, en suivant la musique. « Elle est douée », fut la furtive pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Ce qui lui importait était ses yeux mi-clos et son sourire serein qu'elle arborait. Apparemment, danser ainsi lui apportait un sentiment se bonheur, et le rouquin ne voulait pas l'en priver.  
Il la laissa donc glisser, tout en l'observant.

…  
Bon, ce n'était pas aussi beau et gracieux que dans son rêve, mais au moins, elle était heureuse. Elle s'amusait, oubliait tous ses problèmes, savourant les sensations que lui offrait son corps. Elle s'arrêta une fois que la chanson ait tourné trois fois, puis s'arrêta, sortit du lac, le dégela, remit ses chaussures avant de regarder une énième fois la lune. Sauf qu'elle vit une masse orangée du coin de l'oeil. Après avoir repéré ce dont il s'agissait, elle cria :

-Oï ! Ichigo !

Le rouquin failli tomber. Il lui adressa finalement un grand sourire, tout en retrouvant son équilibre:

-Ca y est, madame est contente, on peut rentrer ? Lança Ichigo sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre...Ni de venir. A moins que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, peut-être ? Renchérit Rukia avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas-Pas du tout !

-Bref. Descends, on rentre.

-D'acc.

Toujours en shinigami, Ichigo sauta de son perchoir et se posa en douceur aux pieds de Rukia. Il lui tendit la main.

Rukia la prit, et ils rentrèrent. Alors que Rukia s'apprêtait à aller dans le placard, Ichigo lui proposa de venir dormir avec lui. Elle accepta avec un sourire béat. Il s'embrassèrent, puis Rukia se blottit contre la poitrine d'Ichigo, qui entoura sa fine taille de ses grandes mains. Rukia marmonna un « Elles sont chaudes tes mains… » Et s'endormit. Ce fut ce moment ou Ichigo repensa aux gémissements de Kon et à la chaleur qui l'avait envahi auparavant…

Finalement, il aurait plus de mal à s'endormir qui ce qu'il ne pensait.

Et Voilaaaaaaa ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? vous en voulez plus ? Vous avez envie d'me tuer ? Vous me dites tout ça dans un pitit reviews ? (allez allez, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie, ne me mentez pas ! X3)

Ah oui : [1] C'est le nom de la musique. l'auteur, c'est Ludovico einaudi. Si la chanson vous est familière, c'est la musique de la pub Orange (Vous savez, une vague, une vague, une rencontre, une rencontre, une claque, une claque, internet, internet par orange. =D)

[2] Bon, je pense que tout le monde le savait déja, mais c'est juste au cas ou... Embrasser, le premier terme c'est faire un câlin. C'est après qu'est venu le second sens du terme, c'est-à-dire déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de quelqu'un (Ou ailleurs...)

Bon, ben a la prochaine ! (Ah oui, si quelqu'un à une idée sur ce couple, qu'il me le dise, je suis à court d'idées, là. Et Tite Kubo aide pas! Bouh, Come back Rukiaaaaaaa!)


End file.
